This application relates to a new cultivar of Aglaonema hybrid. The new variety is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the open pollination of unnamed, unpatented, Aglaonema hybrids, bulk collecting seed and planting the results. The open pollination resulting in the bulk collected seed was organized by the inventor in a research greenhouse in Bangkok, Thailand in 2003.
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, Kanchana Khemakongkanond, a citizen of Thailand, in 2004, in a research greenhouse in Bangkok, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘KKAG1201’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘KKAG1201’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in Chonburi, Thailand by tissue culture in January of 2009. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory not accessible to the public. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.